Relics Of Kandreya
by tifafenrir09
Summary: The sequel of Into The Dragon's Den. Six months have passed since Vladimir's defeat. But a new evil is rising, and a boy from the future arrives. Can he and the team stop it before it's too late? KaiHil TyOC HiroOC
1. Unexpected Visitors

Hilary watched her Beyblade take out some cans. The violet Beyblade shimmered in the sunlight. She caught her Beyblade. _I can't believe how quickly the last six months have gone by..._ she thought.

"Hey, Hilary!" a voice called. Hilary turned to see a girl running towards her.

"Lily? What's the matter?" she blinked. Lily panted.

"Oh, nothing's wrong! It's just that...Mr Dickenson wants to see the team!" she replied.

"Really?" Hilary blinked.

"Yes, really! He wants to see us right now!" Lily nodded.

"Then let's go then!" Hilary exclaimed. Once the girls arrived at Tyson's, they climbed into a limo and set off for the BBA headquarters.

* * *

Soon, the team arrived. "Thank you for coming at such short notice." Mr Dickenson smiled.

"No problem, sir!" Tyson smiled.

"So, what did you need to see us for?" Ray asked.

"Well, seeing as you have been through so much for the last six months, I've decided to treat you all to a holiday." the BBA head announced.

"**A holiday?**" the team chorused.

"That's right!" Mr Dickenson replied.

"Thank you, sir!" Max exclaimed.

"Once you're all packed, you'll be taken to the airport. You'll be flying by private plane." Mr Dickenson added.

"Sweet!" Tyson exclaimed. "Come on, let's go!" he cried, grabbing Lily's arm.

"Tyson! Slow down!" she screeched as he ran off. The others all sighed.

Hilary suddenly jumped onto Kai. "Onward, steed!" she ordered. Kai neighed and ran off, leaving Ray, Max and Kenny looking shocked.

* * *

Hilary and Lily were soon packing their belongings. "I've never had a holiday before!" Lily exclaimed.

"Same here. The Monastery never let us have any fun." Hilary replied.

"I know...Well, at least we can put that behind us now, right?" Lily beamed.

"Yep." Hilary nodded.

"Come on, let's get going!" Tyson yelled.

"Coming!" the girls called, picking up their bags.

* * *

Sometime later, the team arrived at their destination. It was a log cabin in the woods. Nearby was a lake that looked crystal clear. "Wow! This place looks so beautiful!" Lily exclaimed.

"No kidding!" Kenny agreed.

"Guess we'd better go unpack." Hilary suggested.

"Already on it!" Ray called.

As soon as they were unpacked, the team changed into their swimming gear and ran into the lake, laughing excitedly. "Hey, Kai, Hilary; HEADS UP!" Tyson yelled, splashing them with water. The two were drenched with water.

"Bad idea, pal..." Hilary began.

"NOW IT'S OUR TURN!" Kai yelled, splashing Tyson and Lily with water.

"If it's a fight you want...THEN IT'S A FIGHT YOU'LL GET!" Lily screeched. The two couples started to rapidly splash water at each other.

Ray, Max and Kenny all chuckled nervously. "They must've been looking forward to this holiday." Max grinned.

"Yeah, but why do I feel something bad's gonna happen?" Ray asked.

While the couples were still having their water fight, three shadows were making their way towards them. Ray looked at the shadows, and then looked at the four and back at the shadows. He blinked in horror. "Guys, heads up!" he yelled. But they didn't hear them. Ray and Max started to run towards them in the water. Suddenly, something started to emerge in the water. Ray and Max screeched to a halt, but then looked surprised at who the intruders were. It was a young man with light blue hair, a young man with red hair and a young woman with the same dual tone hair as Kai.

"Hiro!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Eliza?" Kai blinked.

"Brooklyn!" Max exclaimed.

"Who?" Lily and Hilary blinked.


	2. The Mysterious Dream

Inside the cabin, Eliza made some drinks and placed the tray on a table. Everyone took a cup each. "So, who're these two then?" Hiro asked Tyson, nodding towards Hilary and Lily.

"Well, the one with brown hair is called Hilary, and the other one's called Lily." he replied.

"That's very interesting. It's nice to meet you." Eliza smiled.

"Likewise." Hilary nodded.

"What about you?" Lily asked.

"Eliza's my older sister." Kai explained.

"SHE'S YOUR SISTER?" the girls cried.

Hilary grabbed Kai by the collar. "Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" she demanded.

"You never asked." he replied calmly.

"I didn't?" she blinked. He shook his head. "Oh...I thought I did!" she exclaimed.

"Anyway, what's your story, Hiro?" Lily asked.

"Well, I'm Tyson's brother." he replied.

"YOU'RE HIS BROTHER?" the girls cried.

"You never told me you had a brother!" Lily exclaimed.

"Like Kai said to Hilary; you never asked." Tyson replied.

"Funny, I thought I did..." Lily muttered.

"What about Brooklyn?" Hilary asked.

"I'm just someone they once fought against." he replied.

"I see." Lily smiled.

"And what's your story, girls?" Eliza asked.

"Well..." Hilary began.

* * *

"Lily and I have known each other since childhood. We grew up in a place called the Tsurugi Monastery." Hilary began.

"Tsurugi Monastery?" Eliza blinked.

"We can ask questions afterwards, Eli." Hiro interrupted.

"Well, the Monastery is a place where girls from the age of five are raised to be merciless soldiers." Hilary explained.

"To be soldiers? That's horrible!" Brooklyn exclaimed.

"But this is the worst part; if any of the girls failed their tasks, they would be abused." Lily sighed.

"That's terrible!" Hiro yelled.

"Hilary suffered most. She's the niece of the head of the Tsurugi Monastery, Relane Tachibana. She'd be abused everyday and as punishment be refused any meals." Lily added.

"Hilary, that's so horrible!" Eliza gasped.

"It's OK. It's like they say; what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Hilary smiled.

"That's true." Hiro nodded.

"Hil and I are survivors. Two years and six months ago, we put the Monastery behind us and escaped. Now us two are gonna live life to the fullest!" Lily smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Brooklyn grinned.

"Well, I'm gonna go get our luggage. Hiro, would you mind helping me out?" Eliza asked.

"Sure." he nodded.

"Wait, you're staying here too?" Tyson blinked.

"Yep. Mr Dickenson asked us three to do some training here as well." Hiro nodded. He got up and joined Eliza. As soon as they'd left, Brooklyn got up to make some sandwiches.

"They seem nice." Lily smiled.

"Yeah, but those two are really powerful when you battle them." Kai added.

_Wow...No wonder Eliza is Kai's sister...She could be the female role model I've always wanted..._ Hilary thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eliza and Hiro were unpacking their luggage from her car. Hiro put a suitcase down and turned to her. She seemed to be preoccupied about something. "Eliza, you alright?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing's wrong." she replied, smiling.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking concerned.

She took out the last suitcase and slammed the door of the car boot shut. "Positive. Now, let's get these suitcases inside." she replied.

"For God's sake, just talk to me, Eli! You can't keep everything bottled up inside you. Something's on your mind. I can tell just by looking at you." Hiro exclaimed.

Eliza froze at Hiro's words. She put the suitcases down. "Alright, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone else, OK?" Eliza sighed.

"You know I won't. So, tell me what's wrong." Hiro replied, leaning against the car.

"I had a dream last night." she began.

"You had a dream? What did you see?" Hiro blinked.

"I saw the three Relics. And, I saw a woman. She was holding some sort of light in her hand. There was a boy there as well." Eliza explained.

"What did he look like?" Hiro asked.

"I couldn't tell. The dream ended at that part." she sighed.

"I see, but what about the Relics? Did the dream give you any clue of who their keepers are?" he asked.

"No, I'm afraid. Sorry." Eliza replied, shaking her head.

"There's nothing you have to apologise for. Though, the part about the woman in your dream has me puzzled. Who did she look like?" Hiro asked.

"I'm not sure. She's nobody I know." Eliza shrugged.

"We'd better be careful then." Hiro added.

"No kidding." Eliza nodded. "To be honest, that dream scares me. Something big is coming. I can feel it." she added, shivering.

"It'll be OK, Eli." Hiro smiled, hugging her. Eliza slightly blushed.

"Hey, you two gonna bring that luggage or what?" Brooklyn called.

Hiro immediately let go and blushed as well. "Come on, let's not keep Brooklyn waiting." he smiled, picking up the luggage.

"Y-Yeah..." Eliza nodded, picking up the luggage and following him, still blushing._ Why do I always blush like this? I couldn't be falling in love with him...could I?_ she thought.


	3. Not So Peaceful Holiday

The next day, the team were fast asleep in bed. Suddenly, the loud crash of a gong rang through the cabin they were staying in. "WAAAAH!" they cried.

"ALRIGHT, RISE AND SHINE, PEOPLE!" Hiro called.

"What was that for?" Tyson demanded.

"Did you honestly think you guys were here for all play and no work?" Eliza asked. The team, rather shaken by the sudden wake up call, all nodded. "WELL, TOO BAD!" she yelled.

"Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today..." Tyson muttered quietly.

"I want to see you at breakfast at 7 am, sharp!" Hiro ordered. Mumbles and groans were his answer. He and Eliza left to prepare breakfast.

"Some holiday **this** is..." Hilary sighed.

"Mr Dickenson probably wants us to improve our skills in time for the World Championships." Kai shrugged as he rubbed his eyes.

"You guys OK?" Brooklyn asked.

"No." the team chorused.

"Oh well. See ya at breakfast!" he beamed and walked off.

"At least **he** doesn't mind the early wake-up..." Max sighed, yawning.

* * *

Later, the team was doing a lap. "Come on, you guys! Put your backs into it! Tyson, even **Grandpa** could outrun you and the others! Move it!" Hiro called. The team sank to the ground exhausted. "What're you doing? You can't rest now! Pull yourselves together!" he yelled.

"Give us a break! We're doing all we can over here!" Tyson cried.

"Come on, pick up the pace! And don't waste your breath complaining!" Eliza called.

"As you wish, Your Highness..." Kai muttered sarcastically.

"I HEARD THAT!" she yelled. Kai chuckled nervously. Eventually, they finished training.

"That's...It! No...More!" Tyson panted. The team collapsed to the floor in exhaustion.

"Think they've done enough?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yep. Now it's time for the real work to begin." Eliza smiled.

"Yay..." the team cheered with a lack of enthusiasm in their voices.

Soon the team was training, when there was a loud scream. "What was that?" Hilary cried.

"It came from the woods! Hiro, let's go!" Eliza called.

"I'm right behind you!" Hiro nodded.

"I'll go get the medical kit!" Brooklyn exclaimed, running off to the cabins. Hilary strapped on her watch. Kai, Lily and Tyson did the same with theirs.

"You three ready?" she asked. They nodded.

"GUARDIAN POWER!" they exclaimed. Their watches glowed and their outfits were replaced by their Guardian outfits, similar to outfits to those of their past lives; Princess Iphigenia, her husband Lord Apollo, Lady Demeter and her husband Lord Iasion. Ray, Max and Kenny took out their weapons, a flute, a book of spells and some gloves.

"Let's go!" Lily exclaimed. The others nodded.

* * *

In the woods, a girl was lying unconscious. A woman stood above her, inspecting a gem. It seemed to be rose coloured and it had a beautiful warm glow. "So, this is what a pure heart looks like...So beautiful..." she purred. Suddenly, a blast of energy swept past her, making her jump.

"Let that girl go!" a girl's voice called. The woman turned and saw Hilary and the others.

"We just wanted to have a normal holiday, but thanks to you, it's all over!" Tyson yelled.

"Oh, it's just some children." the woman smirked.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? COME HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Lily screeched.

"Lily, calm down." Kai ordered, restraining her.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Hilary demanded.

"The name's Saiyaka and I seek the three legendary Relics for my bosses." she replied.

Suddenly, a Beyblade appeared, knocking the gem out of her hand. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" a boy's voice called. The team noticed that the boy seemed to look a lot like Kai.

"Who's he?" Kenny blinked.

"I'm not sure, but...he reminds of Kai." Ray replied.

"Less talk, more fight!" Max yelled. The others nodded and attacked Saiyaka.

"So...you three are the reincarnations of the Guardians of Kandreya...Guess my bosses weren't lying after all..." she snarled, glaring at Hilary, Lily and Kai.

"HOLD IT!" two voices called.

"Leave that pure heart alone!" a woman demanded.

"We won't let you have it!" a man yelled.

Saiyaka gasped as the two mysterious fighters attacked her. "There are more of you? No matter...I shall return!" she vowed and teleported away.

"Damn, she got away!" Hilary grunted.

"Well?" the woman asked the man, who gazed at the gem.

"Nope. This one's a dead end." he sighed.

"Drat..." the woman groaned. The man placed the gem back into the girl.

"Hey, who are you?" Kai asked.

"That's none of your concern." the woman replied and she and the man walked off.

"Jeez, rude much?" Lily blinked.

"Yeah...but they kinda seem familiar..." Tyson wondered.

"Hey, where'd that kid go?" Kai asked.

"Huh?" Hilary blinked. They looked around. Ray helped the girl back to her campsite. _Can this holiday get any weirder?_ Hilary thought.


End file.
